La Auld Alliance
by lovino-chibi-tomato-lover
Summary: 23 octobre 1295, un traité d'alliance de l'Ecosse et de la France est signé à Paris. Les deux nations sont à présent unies contre leur ennemi commun : L'Angleterre. Ecosse cherchant son indépendance, France en pleine 1 ère guerre de Cent ans. Les deux pays se vouèrent rapidement une grande affection. Revivez l'histoire de l'Ecosse dans le cadre de la Auld Alliance.


_**La vielle Alliance **_

Cela faisait déjà tellement de temps que France menait des guerres sans relâche contre le jeune Angleterre. Tellement de morts, tellement de souffrances causées par des rois cupides et des querelles stupides.

La 1ère Guerre de Cent ans arrivait lentement à son terme après 136 ans de carnages.

C'est dans ce climat tendu qu'une nation cherchait également sa place, voulant à tout prit son indépendance. Ecosse désirait se libérer de son petit frère envahissant, Angleterre.

En 1165, il tenta de s'unir avec la France contre leur ennemi commun mais ce n'est que des années plus tard que cette alliance pris réellement forme.

_- 23 Octobre 1295, Paris /France _

Francis avait l'enveloppe humaine d'un jeune garçon de 12 ans mais ne possédait plus rien d'un enfant. Il existait déjà depuis plusieurs siècles, avait vécu bien des souffrances et des tragédies qu'aucuns être humain n'aurait pu soutenir sans devenir fou. Ce jeune garçon était un pays, il était la puissante France.

Le blondinet aux longs cheveux dorés et aux yeux claires avait, en ce jour particulier, dû revêtir ses plus beaux vêtements. Son supérieur, le roi, l'avait avisé qu'il allait être unis à une autre nation pour former une alliance contre l'Angleterre. Cette union n'était rien d'autre qu'un mariage entre deux pays menacés.

Le jeune garçon assis à la fenêtre de son château, fixait d'un regard lascif sa capital noyée sous les averses de pluies torrentielles qui prévenaient déjà un hiver rigoureux. Bientôt, sur de grands et forts chevaux, une troupe d'hommes arrivèrent dans la cour et furent accueillis par le roi en personne.

Les visiteurs, représentants de Jean Baliol, roi d'Ecosse, entrèrent immédiatement dans le bureau de Philippe le Bel, roi de France pour discuter et signer leur accord. Les deux camps étaient très distincts, les français, chétifs, portaient de longues tuniques en tissu riche. Les écossais, grands, robustes, portaient de longs kilts et des bracelets en cuir. Au milieu de cette foule des plus insolite, un jeune rouquin, un peu à l'écart écoutait attentivement son avenir ce jouer sous ses yeux.

Après délibération, l'accord fut signé.

Et il était également convenu que pour sceller leur alliance, un mariage arrangé aurait lieu, plus tard entre Edouard Balliol, fils du rois d'Ecosse et Jeanne de Valois, fille du rois de France.

Des domestiques allèrent chercher le jeune France dans sa chambre avant de le présenter à son nouveau allié, dans la salle du trône.

Francis était très nerveux au moment de pénétrer dans la vaste salle où se tenait sont roi et un jeune homme étrange. Il baissa les yeux en approchant de l'homme qui était son époux par alliance.

Ecosse rougit instantanément lorsqu'il le vit entrer dans la salle et se positionner à ces côtés, pour célébrer leur "union".

-V…vous z'êtes très belle et vos cheveux sont magnifiques… mad'moiselle. Le roux rougit encore plus et serra ses poings fermement.

- Les votre ont la couleur de l'enfer. Et je me nomme Francis Bonnefoy, je ne suis point une demoiselle, sir Kirkland. La voie du français était très hostile. Le regard de l'écossais se baissa également, de la surprise mélangée à de la honte se dessina sur son visage. Ils partaient sur un très mauvais départ.

La cérémonie, plus théâtrale qu'autre chose, se déroula dans le silence le plus total. L'atmosphère était tendue, le jeune blond était serte résigné, cet union ne l'enchantait guère. Francis sursauta légèrement lorsqu'il sentit une main prendre timidement la sienne, il la serra doucement, gêné. Habitué au sang et aux pleures, il fut surpris qu'une personne agissait aussi tendrement avec lui. Peut-être que ce jeune homme à l'odeur particulière et à l'apparence sauvage n'était pas si mauvais ? France redressa lentement la tête, et plongea ses yeux dans les prunelles vertes claires de son allié lorsque celui-ci releva la tête, et lui offrit un petit sourire amical avant de faire face à son roi.

Afin de finaliser leur alliance, ils durent poser un baiser sur leur lèvres pour montrer leur allégeance.

La Auld alliance vue le jour.

Un grand banquet avait lieu dans le château entre les deux partis pour fêter leur alliance. L'ambiance était serte contenue, elle n'en était pas moins très festive. Le jeune couple était assis sur un grand canapé, à l'écart de leur citoyens.

L'écossais était très gêné par la présence de Francis et ce sentiment lui était aussi étranger que désagréable.

-Vous savez France, c'est pas vraiment un mariage, c'est juste une alliance alors on a pas b'soin d'faire semblant. Nous sommes des nations, pas des princes, j'attends uniqu'ment de l'aide de votre part et je vous aid'rais en retour. Ecosse regarda le pays à ses côtés, il essayait tant bien que mal de garder son calme mais le jeune blond le troublait du plus profond de son âme et ce sentiment, il ne l'avait encore jamais ressentis. Etait-ce de… l'amour ? Certainement pas, un pays ne peut pas en aimer un autre, c'est impossible. Le roux frissonna lorsqu'il sentit une main douce se poser sur sa joue.

- Le roi m'a ordonné de rester à tes côtés jusqu'a la ratification total de l'accord par ton parlement, demain, je partirai avec toi en Ecosse. Ensemble, nous soumettrons cet imbécile de gamin. Francis marqua une pause, puis baissa le regard, ses joues devinrent rosées. -J'aimerais juste te demander quelque chose… ça n'a rien à voir avec la politique… Pourrais-tu juste, ne pas faire semblant ? Pourrais-tu être mon époux jusqu'a la fin de notre alliance ? Les joues du jeune roux prirent une couleur écarlate, il ne savait pas quoi répondre, la confusion dominait son esprit. Voyant que son interlocuteur n'arrivait pas à lui répondre, Francis continua sur sa lancée. - Depuis que je vis, mes princes et mes princesses se marient et deviennent rois ou reines, ont des enfants puis meurent. Il est interdit d'avoir un rapport avant le mariage… et je suis une nation, je ne peux me marier et je n'aurais jamais d'enfants… Mes rois me condamnent à vivre seul. La voie du jeune français devenait de plus en plus étouffées, ses yeux le brulait et se remplissaient de larmes qu'il tentait de maitriser tant bien que mal. - Ecosse, j'en ai assez de vivre seul… mais si tu ne veux pas de moi, je comprendrais… Le roux plaqua violemment la tête du français contre sa poitrine et le serra dans ses bras de toutes ses forces. Le jeune blond, ne pouvant lutter contre cette force monstrueuse se laissa enlacé, bien qu'il n'arrivait plus à respirer, il était heureux. Des larmes perlèrent sur ses joues et humidifia le torse de son époux.

Après quelques minutes, l'Ecossais se redressa et fit signe à France, les yeux encore engorgé de larmes, de venir marcher avec lui. Le français se leva immédiatement, en sautant presque dans les bras de son allié.

- J….j'veux bien faire semblant, pour vous, Francis. Ecosse pris la main de son jeune époux et allié. Le français le guida au jardin, au calme, loin de l'agitation, ils firent longuement connaissance, discutant d'un sujet à un autre, rigolant de temps à autre, la soirée passa si vite. Ils parlèrent de leur culture, leur cuisine, leur art, du bonheur, du malheur. Francis était particulièrement intéressé par la tradition de cette jupe étrangement courte et rougis exagérément en mettant une main devant sa bouche pour cacher sa honte lorsque celle si, par un coup de vent soudain se souleva et dévoila ce que personne d'autre que lui n'était autoriser à voir à présent. L'écossais rougis également, fit des grand gestes et proféra rapidement un grand nombre d'injures pendant que le français le regardait, tordu de rire. Avant de se faire plaquer au sol, sur le gazon encore humide par son écossais, rouge de honte et vexé. Francis, sous son allié, passa sa main dans les cheveux rouges tout en continuant de rigoler avant de s'appuyer contre sa nuque et de l'embrasser sur la joue. Les yeux de l'écossais lançaient presque des éclaires mais France trouvait cette scène encore plus comique.

- Dis moi, mon cher mari, je ne connais même pas ton prénom humain. Quel est votre nom, sir Kirkland ? Ecosse, visiblement surpris ce redressa et tendis une main au blond pour le remettre sur ses pieds également avant de se dépoussiérer. Il poussa un long soupir avant de regarder son français dans le yeux.

- Personne ne m'appel jamais par mon nom, c'est inutile, je n'suis pas un humain, je suis une nation. Ecosse détourna légèrement les yeux mais France lui fit redresser le regard en appuyant son front contre le sien tout en attrapant ses mains.

- Alors je serais le seul à t'appeler ainsi. Ses mots résonnèrent dans sa tête, son coeur fit un battement douloureux, il n'arrivait plus à raisonner. Ce matin encore, il était un homme virile et fort, impassible mais à présent, il était impuissant contre le charme de la personne en face de lui.

- Allistor… je suis Allistor Kirkland, personnification d'la nation Ecossaise et ton allié fidèle depuis peu. France lui sourria tendrement avant de rapprocher ses lèvres fines des siennes.

- Je t'aime, Allistor. France souffla ses mots du plus profonds de son coeur. Ecosse passa sa main dans la chevelure blonde de son français et plongea contre les lèvres douces qui s'offraient à lui.

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement et fougueusement, laissant un filet de bave couler contre le montons du jeune France qui passait ses mains partout contre le torse et le dos de son amant, se l'appropriant entièrement.

Le roux mit fin au baisé. Il fit un pas en arrière avec un sourire niait sur le visage, comblé.

-J…je t'vois demain matin à l'aube pour l'départ. Ecosse, d'une démarche oscillante s'éloigna avant que le français ne le serre dans ses bras, la tête dans son dos avant de le lâcher et de sautiller joyeusement dans la direction opposée.

- J'ai si hâte mon ami !


End file.
